Vuelta a empezar
by Cris Snape
Summary: La vuelta a la rutina diaria puede ser un maldición o suponer un gran alivio. Escrito para el reto "Vuelta a la rutina" del "Foro de las Expansiones"
1. Vuelta a empezar

**VUELTA A EMPEZAR**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es creación de Sorg-Esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto especial_ _ **"Vuelta a la rutina"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones"**_ _. Me han tocado en gracia 463 palabras. ¡Allá van!_

* * *

Faltaban tres minutos para que empezara la clase. El aula aún estaba vacía y todo permanecía ordenado y limpio como una patena. John se detuvo frente a los pupitres, con los brazos en jarra y la vista fija en la pared de enfrente. Podía escuchar las voces de los niños que pronto irrumpirían en la estancia y notó esa sensación en el estómago. Daba igual cuántos años pasaran que siempre se ponía nervioso durante el primer día del curso.

Pensaba en los días durante los que él mismo fue alumno y sonreía porque ser maestro nunca entró en sus planes. De niño, antes de saber que era un brujo, quería ser bombero para salvar a la gente en apuros. De adolescente, convertido en estudiante de Hogwarts y ahogado por una guerra horrible, decidió convertirse en auror y luchar por la justicia y la libertad. Sin embargo, la vida le había llevado por diferentes caminos y ahí estaba, ataviado con la túnica oscura que llevaban todos los profesores de la Schola de Magia de Toledo y luciendo con orgullo el broche de la Tradición Clásica.

John se giró hacia su mesa y abrió el maletín. Dos minutos para que empezara la clase de Transformaciones con los niños de primer año. A algunos de sus colegas no le gustaban los brujillos tan pequeños porque por lo general eran ruidosos y estaban tan nerviosos que organizaban algún desastre mágico pero él sabía bien cómo lidiar con ellos. No en vano se encargaba de tutelar a los alumnos especiales, niños realmente pequeños con diferentes problemáticas que iban desde cierta incapacidad para controlar los estallidos de magia hasta auténticos prodigios con más poder del que podía asumir una criatura tan pequeña.

Sacó el libro de texto y lo hojeó rápidamente. Un minuto. Se conocía el plan de estudios al dedillo. Él mismo lo había diseñado con ayuda del director. Echó un vistazo al exterior. Desde allí podía verse la Plaza de Rada. Era viernes por la tarde, hacía buen día y mucha gente aprovechó para llevar a los pequeñajos al parque. Otros padres se habían acercado para acompañar a sus niños a la schola.

John repasó la lista de alumnos de primer año. En total eran doce, un número más bajo que el de años anteriores. Ocho niñas y cuatro niños. Cinco hijos de muggles y siete de brujos. Uno de ellos debía ser de magia antigua a juzgar por su apellido. Esperaba que fuera un grupo fácil de llevar.

La campana sonó. Los gritos del exterior se intensificaron. Segundos después entró al aula una niña rubia que lucía dos largas trenzas. Le recordó a Amelia, quien debía andar por ahí con su pelo rosa. A veces era más difícil lidiar con los hijos que con los alumnos.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	2. Desde cero

**VUELTA A EMPEZAR**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es creación de Sorg-Esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto especial_ _ **"Vuelta a la rutina"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones"**_ _. Me han tocado en gracia 741 palabras. ¡Allá van!_

* * *

José Vicente entró al Cuartel General de Aurores con paso firme. Caminó hasta su mesa y comenzó a revisar sus papeles. Tenía un montón de trabajo atrasado. Eso le pasaba por haber tardado tiempo en incorporarse. No debió escuchar a su tío. Jamás debió quedarse en su casa, no cuando tenía tantas cosas que hacer.

Para empezar tendría que hablar con Ungueti, la forense que había examinado el cadáver de Constanza. Con un poco de suerte habría encontrado alguna pista que le permitiera cazar a ese cabrón. Porque tenía muy claro quién le había hecho aquello, solo que no tenía pruebas que lo demostraran.

Apretó los dientes. No podía dejarse llevar por la furia. Debía olvidarse de quién fue Constanza para poder hacerle justicia. Si sucumbía a sus emociones no podría ser el auror que quería ser. Ahora más que nunca debía mantener la calma y mostrarse frío y sagaz. No le quedaba más remedio si quería detener a esos cabrones.

Levantó la vista un instante y vio que la mitad de sus compañeros le estaba mirando fijamente mientras que la otra mitad se esforzaban patéticamente por ignorarle. Clavó las uñas en el tablero de su escritorio y se contuvo para no gritarles lo que pensaba de ellos. No eran más que un montón de vagos incompetentes. Ninguno de ellos merecía estar allí, empezando por su tío y terminando por el estúpido secretario que le llevaba el café por las mañanas.

—¿Qué estáis mirando? —Espetó, incapaz de contenerse ante tanta ineptitud—. ¿No tenéis cosas que hacer?

Todos dieron un respingo y comenzaron a moverse como un montón de pollos sin cabeza. Sólo uno de ellos se atrevió a acercarse a él. Estupendo. El gilipollas de Carnicero. ¿Acaso no lo había sufrido lo suficiente en el pasado?

—José Vicente.

Fue interrumpido de inmediato.

—¿Cuándo hemos comido juntos tú y yo para que me trates con esas confianzas? Soy López.

Carnicero suspiró, mirándole como si le estuviera perdonando la vida. Inútil de mierda.

—López. Tu tío dijo ayer que tardarías un par de semanas en incorporarte.

José Vicente dejó los papeles que había estado alineando y le miró con el gesto torcido.

—Muestra más respeto por tu superior. Es el Comandante López. Y me importa un carajo que os vayáis juntos de chatos. Aquí no es tu amigo, es tu jefe.

Carnicero se puso rojo como la grana. Pareció dispuesto a mandarle a freír monas pero se dio media vuelta sin decirle nada. José Vicente no quería pensar en ello pero estaba claro que le tenía lástima y por eso no le contestaba. Pues bien. Iba a demostrarles a esa panda de cretinos que no necesitaba que le compadecieran. Eso no le ayudaría a hacerle justicia a Constanza. Trabajar, trabajar y trabajar sí que lo haría.

Sin venir a cuento se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Constanza siempre le decía que trabajaba demasiado. Cuando se quedaba hasta las tantas en el despacho, repasando expedientes y antiguos informes, le preparaba una tila doble y le daba un masaje en las cervicales mientras le convencía para irse con ella a la cama. No lo haría nunca más. Ya no.

Notó como los ojos se le humedecían. Agitó la cabeza con fiereza y se dijo que no podía llorar en mitad del Cuartel. Las lágrimas tampoco solucionarían nada. Ni tomarse dos semanas libres como había sugerido su tío. No. A él con un par de días le había bastado. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer. No podía quedarse en casa porque si lo hacía se moriría de pena. Quería tener la cabeza ocupada, atrapar a Carballeira y sus secuaces. Y a ese cabrón de Torquemada. Sobre todo a él.

Sí. Cuando lo tuviera entre sus manos se iba a enterar. Iba a pagar con creces todo el sufrimiento que le había ocasionado a Constanza. Cuando terminara con él, iba a suplicar por su muerte. Había leído mucho, conocía muchas maldiciones infinitamente peores que las famosas imperdonables y estaba deseando probarlas con él.

Suspiró. Se encontraba un poco más tranquilo. Miró a su alrededor una vez más y le alegró que nadie le estuviera mirando. Tomó asiento y se dispuso a empezar su vida desde cero. Posiblemente sería una vida de mierda pero a Constanza le hubiera gustado que siguiera adelante de la misma manera que a él le hubiera gustado que fuera feliz en caso de quedarse viuda.

Se quisieron demasiado para desearse otra cosa.


	3. Nada será como antes

**NADA SERÁ COMO ANTES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es creación de Sorg-Esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto especial_ _ **"Vuelta a la rutina"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones"**_ _. Me han tocado en gracia 1.001 palabras. ¡Allá van!_

* * *

Amelia sabía que ese curso no sería como los demás. Tanto sus años de educación secundaria muggle como la schola de magia habían terminado. Era el momento de iniciar una nueva rutina en la facultad.

No estaba nerviosa. Seguramente en otras circunstancias sí lo hubiera estado pero ese día se sentía triste. No era como si alguna vez hubiera creído que estudiaría Arquitectura junto a María pero saber que nunca podrían reunirse después de clase para tomarse un café y charlar le provocaba un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

Se miró en el espejo. Desde que pasara lo de Inglaterra no había vuelto a experimentar con su cabello. Había dejado que luciera su aspecto natural pero lejos de ser un rubio brillante y vital, estaba ceniciento. Gris. Apagado. Igual que su ánimo.

Amelia pensó en los metamorfomagos. No conocía a ninguno pero por lo que sabía su estado anímico solía afectar a su presencia física. A lo mejor ella tenía un poco de esa condición. A lo mejor si lo pensaba un poco podía hacer que sus ojos dejaran de ser verdes y se volvieran negros.

Agitó la cabeza. Si seguía pensando tonterías iba a ponerse a llorar y no era algo que necesitara en ese momento. Debía arreglarse y prepararse para viajar a Madrid. Seguramente no sería bueno para su futura vida social parecer un cadáver andante durante su primer día como universitaria. A lo mejor debía hacerse unas mechas rojas en el pelo y sonreír como si estuviera contenta. Como si fuera la Amelia de antes.

Suspiró. La Amelia de antes le parecía una niña tonta. Una chica que se creía que el mundo era un lugar bonito en el que no podían pasarte cosas malas si sonreías y te portabas bien con la gente. Y un cuerno. María nunca le había hecho nada a nadie y se había muerto de una forma horrible. Y ella no tenía ganas de sonreír ni de ser simpática. De hecho, no quería ir a la universidad. No quería hacer nada.

Mamá le había dicho que era normal que se encontrara así de mal. Sólo habían pasado unas semanas desde la muerte de su mejor amiga y necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse. También le había dicho que debía sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para seguir con su vida porque era lo que María hubiera querido. Y aunque había apretado los labios sin querer responder, sabía que mamá tenía razón.

A María no le hubiera gustado verla tan gris. Puede que no le hiciera mucha gracia pintarse el pelo de colores o llenarse los dedos de anillos gigantes y feísimos, pero le gustaba que Amelia lo hiciera. De haber podido, seguro que le habría dicho que se pusiera el pelo rosa porque era el color que mejor le sentaba, y que sacara del armario esos vaqueros un poco rotos y la camiseta de colores que se habían comprado en Barcelona durante el verano anterior.

Amelia volvió a mirarse en el espejo y sonrió. Aquella debió ser la sonrisa más triste del mundo puesto que los ojos no tardaron en llenársele de lágrimas. Sollozó y se puso a llorar. Era una tonta. María debía estar muy enfadada con ella pero no podía evitarlo. La echaba de menos. Nunca podría encontrar una amiga mejor. Jamás.

—Amelia, _honey._ Se te va a hacer tarde.

¡Papá! La chica dio un respingo y se limpió las lágrimas. No quería que él la viera llorar, aunque posiblemente era la persona que mejor la comprendía. Cuando volvieron a casa después del funeral de María, se había sentado a su lado y le había hablado de todos los amigos que perdió cuando era joven. Le habló de una guerra que tuvo lugar en Inglaterra y de lo mal que se sintió cuando sufrió aquellas pérdidas. También le dijo que merecía la pena seguir adelante porque él lo había hecho y había encontrado a gente como el tío Ricardo o mamá.

—Ya voy, papá. Casi estoy.

Se aseguró de que no se le notara mucho que había llorado. No se había maquillado así que no tenía la cara llena de churretones. Se colocó bien una horquilla para evitar que el pelo se le viniera a los ojos, se ató el cordón de una zapatillas y echó mano de la mochila. En cuanto saliera por esa puerta no volvería a pensar en María. Era lo que tenía que hacer.

Papá estaba en el pasillo. Tenía los brazos cruzados y cara de preocupación. Amelia le dio un beso en la mejilla y procuró fingir que todo estaba bien aunque a él no era nada fácil engañarle. Era como si pudiera leerle la mente. Y aunque estaba claro que sabía lo que le pasaba, le sonrió y no mencionó el asunto.

—¿Nerviosa?

—Un poco —Se encogió de hombros—. No creo que hoy demos clase ni nada pero tengo ganas de empezar.

—Yo también estoy un poco nervioso —Y dicho eso, papá le guiñó un ojo. Amelia le miró sin entender y él se rió—. Seguro que tienes muchos más compañeros que compañeras.

—¿Temes que vaya a echarme novio?

—¡Oh, sí!

Papá le dio un abrazo de oso. A veces bromeaba diciendo que tendría que interrogar a fondo a cualquier chico que quisiera ser su novio. O a lo mejor lo decía en serio.

—Tranqui, papi. Voy a estar muy ocupada estudiando. No voy a tener ni cinco minutos para pensar en chicos.

—Eso espero.

Aunque lo dijo muy bajito, Amelia le escuchó perfectamente. Y sí, tuvo que reírse. Le devolvió el abrazo con inmensa gratitud y bajaron juntos la escalera. Era consciente de que ya no era tan cariñosa como antes pero de vez en cuando estaba bien dejarse achuchar. Y papá definitivamente sabía cuándo hacerlo.

En la cocina, mamá estaba desayunando. Ella tampoco mencionó nada sobre su aspecto tristón. Le deseó suerte durante el primer día y le besuqueó la cara. Amelia salió de casa entre risas y protestas, agradecida con sus progenitores por hacerle sentir mejor.


End file.
